


Under the Stars

by Konpeki_no_Sora



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, RyuuSo, Yaoi, also contains slight spoilers for the first anniversary story, had to give in to the urge, handjobs, may contain slight ooc, smut but also with fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konpeki_no_Sora/pseuds/Konpeki_no_Sora
Summary: Because such moments were rare and he had to savor them as much as he could.





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this since yesterday and it's my first fan fiction for this fandom. Please protect these two because they deserve to be a bit more selfish.
> 
> Special thanks to Erin, Dove and Daikon for beta-reading and commenting on how to improve this (because I had not written fics for a long time, yeah, sorry).

_“Hah… hah… hah…”_

Pristine knuckles grasped against the sheets, wrinkling the surface, as Sogo panted, breath hot and sultry, eyes squeezed shut with the dark red shade tinting his cheeks. Ryuu, caramel tanned skin in contrast to the alabaster flesh, was pounding into him, his dick brushing into the sensitive spot of the entrance numerous times like a train ramming on full speed. The fair hair clung to Sogo’s skin because of sweat, framing his forehead. But also, Ryuu’s deep voice lingered into the other’s ear, breath hot against the flesh, as he kept on thrusting hard.

“T-tsunashi-san…” Sogo’s voice was frail, throat constricted because of the chorus of moans and breathy wails because of being pleasured. Ryuu, with the passionate love making instilled towards him, had acted accordingly to his name as the erotic beast, the fabricated handle adored by the fans who worshiped him, the public image connected to his role alongside Tenn and Gaku as TRIGGER. But still, he was far from the media labeled him to be, even with his body that would be the envy of many people everywhere. Ryuu was used to being the mediator, the stop sign every time Tenn and Gaku would bicker against each other, and he mainly did the work for his family, to support his fisherman father as well as his younger brothers. That was true dedication, though there was still the struggle to act accordingly, even when he would become the total opposite of who he really was.

_“Sogo-kun…”_

Purple irises were gazing at his lover’s face, though Sogo craned his neck to face him. There was the brush of tanned fingers against his chin and Ryuu leaned closer, kissing his lips. The taste of orange juice exploded into the other’s mouth as tongues twisted and collided, with the greed to savor every inch of the orifices. The heat of the two bodies was still building up, almost close to the summit. Sogo’s length was damp with the pre-cum, brain focusing on nothing else but the fire blazing through every inch of his body akin to his love with spicy food, as well the cloud of pleasure fogging up into his system. When Ryuu’s hand grasped onto the length, the pumping motion being moderately fast with the occasional rubbing of the thumb against the tip, his boyfriend broke the kiss, moaning sweetly while tipping his head back. Sogo’s voice that strung out the chorus of whimpers was angelic; not really similar to Riku’s, but still blending well with Tamaki’s.

And finally, when they both reached the summit, Sogo cried out loud, whimpering with tears coursing down his cheeks, as he spasmed with his semen splashing down from his length, tainting the skin, bed sheets and his significant other’s hand. The channel clamped down onto Ryuu’s large erection and the older male slammed into him a few more times before the milky-white liquid invaded into each and every crevice of the cavern. Ryuu’s baritone voice croaked as the large body quivered also and he had to stay still, just long enough for him to pull out. The essence leaked out of the hole, sore from the size even with the careful preparation firsthand.

The two lovers collapsed onto the now-streaked mattress, with Ryuu having to partially conceal his lower thighs with the blankets. He intertwined one of his hands with Sogo’s, cheek pressing close to the back of his boyfriend's neck. They were both tired, panting, still attempting to collect themselves from the onslaught of ardent emotions that were gradually simmering down. Sogo’s eyes were still damp with tears, though the lilac depths were shimmering with the post-glow of their union.

Minutes had passed between them in silence, and since it was nighttime, Sogo’s flesh was bathed under the moonlight, like a statue of a god that deserved veneration. Ryuu’s eyes narrowed slightly with drowsiness, golden hues alight with the gentle glow, as he wrapped his arms around his waist, spooning him close and pressing a kiss to the other’s neck. Sogo’s hummed softly, eyelids fluttering close, as he savored the closeness of two bodies joined as one.

It had all started with a string of awkward moments between the two, especially during the first-anniversary party with the drunk Sogo escapade, but their relationship had progressed to something good. There would still be personal issues to tackle, and they would still have jobs to accomplish as idols. Sogo would return to his jobs alongside his group and sub-unit, and Ryuu would revert to his usual routines alongside TRIGGER. And the chances of the alignment with the off days would be rare, which would somehow escalate Sogo’s anxiety issues. But still, he had to persevere and work hard so that he wouldn’t be much of a burden.

More so when he had to savor the love they had shared under the stars as much as he could. Such moments would be sporadic because of them being in rival groups, but there would always be ways to work things out.

“Tsunashi-san?”

Ryuu hummed, lips still fastening onto the neck. It would be possible that Sogo would be apologizing again so words of assurances would be of utmost necessity. “If it’s about choosing to be in a relationship with me, I’m not angry about the decision.”

“N-not exactly that,” the fair-haired male squeaked. “I’ve been thinking about what you said, about the suggestion that we should go on another date. Hopefully, during our next day off, we can head out to the restaurant. Okonomiyaki will be nice.”

The older male’s lips graced into a smile. Of course, there would still be the need for disguises, but that would work. “Nothing bad with something to share for the two of us. I’m looking forward to that.” The arms were pulling Sogo even closer to Ryuu, basking him more with the sweet, tingling sensation.

Sogo yearned to speak more, but the drowsiness, the urge to sleep, was strong. Though it would still be his day off tomorrow, Ryuu would have to escort him back to the dorms and meet up with Tenn and Gaku for TRIGGER’s next project tomorrow afternoon. He would have to wait again, possibly in a week or so, before they would enjoy their next date. So for now, he had to enjoy the last night with him, those precious moments with the one who held his heart so dearly.

“Good night, Tsunashi-san.”

And as Sogo fell asleep, Ryuu’s greeting was the last to hear before darkness descended onto him. “Good night, Sogo-kun.”


End file.
